Flowing Back
by bladewielder05
Summary: A boy goes back 11 years ago to stop the madness of Kingdom Hearts. But what happens when things do not go as planned? sequel to Nobody? Or not...
1. Chapter 1

Interruption

Ven could see that Aqua and Terra were nervous. Why wouldn't they be? Today is the test that will determine if his friends would become Keyblade masters.

"Begin!" Master Eraqus said. Aqua and Terra started to fight each other. Terra made a large arc with his Keyblade that would have caused serious damage. Aqua stopped it short with her Keyblade. The other boy jumped back to avoid a sweep from the other Keyblade. There was the usual clang of metal against metal when a dark portal appeared.

"Stop!" Aqua, Terra, and Ven looked at their master. It was highly unusual for a test to be stopped short. Then they looked to the direction of where he was pointing. A hooded figure stepped out of the portal. They couldn't see the face under the shadows of the hood. He was about Ven's height and wore a black coat. They saw him look around. The boy saw Master Xehanort and made a Keyblade appear. The figure started to charge at the master. Master Eraqus blocked the attack that was about to be laid on the other master. The boy jumped back. He was now in the middle of the small group.

"Why? Why are you protecting him?" the boy shouted. He heard a small gasp and he knew why. He sounded like Ven.

"Why are you attacking Master Xehanort? What did he do to you?" Master Eraqus calmly asked the boy. The hooded figure made a sweep with his Keyblade.

"Everything! He was the one that made the Unverse come here! He gave hearts to the Heartless! The one that made Nobodies exist! He remembered the Forgottens! It was him that made me live and suffer!" the boy let his rage take over and he threw his Keyblade across the room towards the old man. Master Eraqus parried the blow and the blade clattered on the ground, away from the boy's reach. He then rushed to the boy and attacked him with his own Keyblade. The boy fell, unconscious after receiving the blow. The three apprentices were surprised at the turn of events.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, Terra," Eraqus said. "Your test would have to continue some other time. Help me get this boy into a room."

…

I groaned. My head still ached from the blow Eraqus gave me. I felt a burning hatred. Why did he protect that lowlife? Couldn't he see that Xehanort is the key to endless fighting and destruction? I looked around to survey my surroundings. I was in a bed that was in a plain, but comforting looking room. I turned to look at the door when I heard a knock. The door opened to reveal a girl. She was taller than me and had short blue hair. She was also carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Hello," she smiled, "I thought you might be awake by now. We thought it would be more comfortable if you still had your hood on."

"Thank goodness for that," I thought, "what would they do if they saw that I look like Ven?"

"Master didn't mean to hurt you that hard," she placed the bowl on a nightstand. "But you were threatening a life of a Keyblade master." The girl started to wet the cloth. "Now… where's that injury?" Suddenly, I was afraid. I started to move away from her, but a throbbing on my head stopped me.

"Please don't move. I'm trying to help," she assured me. I said nothing, looking out the window. I saw Terra teaching Ven some sword moves. "Can you take off your hood so I can treat your injury?" she asked me. I hesitated, looking in her blue eyes. Ever so reluctantly, I took of my hood. I heard her gasp, dropping the wet cloth.

"I know, I look like Ven," I said, looking on the quilt. I looked at her. I could see the shock on her face.

"Wait here," she went out the door. I sighed.

"As if I had anyway to go," I said to myself. Aqua soon came back with Master Eraqus. Following them were Terra and Ven. "Done with practicing," I figured. Eraqus looked at me to Ven, and back to me.

"Whoa! You look exactly like Ven," Terra was surprised.

I looked at the older boy, "So what if I do, Terra?"

"Can you tell me your name?" Eraqus asked me. I looked away towards the window. Then I had an idea…

"Your injuries haven't healed properly!" Aqua cried from the window. I had escaped from the window and jumped down. I looked back up at the window, a sharp pain cruising up my back to my neck. The throbbing on my head didn't help me at all.

"Like I care, Aqua!" I called back to her.

"Quick! After him!" I heard Master Eraqus's faint voice as I ran to the courts. I was so close to my goal when Ven stopped me, Keyblade in hand.

"One question," he said firmly. I nodded. "Why do you look like me?"

"…"

"Answer!" he swung his Keyblade at me. I did three back-flips, each one sending a course of pain through my body. I made my own Keyblade appear. I threw my Keyblade, targeting Ven. He would have been in serious pain if Terra didn't stop the attack. My Keyblade clattered on the ground, disappearing.

"No weapon," Terra said pointing his Keyblade at me.

"Or so you think," I said. I suddenly have two new Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I charged at them, dragging my weapons on the ground. Sparks started to fly off the ground. I made wide arcs with both of my weapons. Ven and Terra had no choice but to defend.

"Stop!" I stopped my assault to look at the source of the voice. It was Aqua with her own Keyblade.

"I'll take all three of you on!" I threw Oathkeeper towards Aqua. She blocked it, only to see that I was onto her. I held her down, Oblivion to her neck.

"You wouldn't dare," Ven gasped.

I shook my head, "I would if she was my target." I let her go, only to scream in pain. Terra had a sneak attack on one of my old injuries, one from the Organization. I fainted from all the pain.

…

"He was one gutsy fighter," Ven said to his friends. The boy was taken back to his room. Master Eraqus made sure there was no escape for the mysterious boy.

"Master didn't hurt him that bad," Aqua was saying, "how could he have screamed in pain like that when you hit him?" Terra shrugged.

"What I want to know is that how come he has at least three Keyblades?" he wondered. Ven and Aqua murmured in agreement.

"One thing for sure," Ven claimed, "he seems set on something here."

"You're right."

"Master!" the three apprentices snapped into attention for their teacher.

"How is he?" Aqua asked with concern.

"He's going to be fine," Eraqus assured her. "It seems to me that he knows about you three."

"He does?" Terra asked. Eraqus nodded his head.

"The boy knew that he looked like Ven and said your names. He seems to be very angry at Master Xehanort and wants to destroy him."

"Why?" Ven pondered.

"I'm not sure on that fact, Ven. The question is what should we do with him? Should we just send him away to go back to his home?" the master asked his students.

"Maybe he should become an apprentice here," Aqua suggested. "He showed some potential to becoming a Keyblade master."

"I agree with you, Aqua," Eraqus nodded. "All we need now is his name." With that, the master left the room.

"The more, the merrier. Huh, Aqua?" Terra teased.


	2. Chapter 2

My Name Is…

Aqua opened the door quietly. She saw the mysterious boy was on the bed looking out the locked window and didn't notice her. She studied him for a little bit. He had spiky black hair. Some parts of it were striped with white. As Aqua opened the door, he turned in surprise. He also had friendly, sapphire eyes. He looks a lot like Ven, Aqua concluded. Seeing it was only her, he looked back out the window.

"I brought you some breakfast," she held out a tray of food. No response. "I just put it here for you," she placed the tray on the nightstand. As she closed the door, Aqua can feel the boy's gaze boring into the door.

…

"Going up again?" Terra asked his friend going up the stairs. Aqua gestured to the tray she was holding.

"The boy needs to eat."

"What about breakfast?"

"I put the tray there for him. You know, Terra. Why don't you just bring up his food?" As the words left her mouth, Ven appeared on the steps.

"Come on, Terra!" he said excitedly. "You were going to teach me a new move!" Ven rushed down the stairs again. Terra shrugged.

"I'm busy."

…

"Hello?" Aqua opened the door. She saw that the boy didn't move from his spot and was still looking out of the window.

"I brought you some lunch." The boy looked at her. He kept his gaze on her as she move over to the nightstand. Aqua gasped. The breakfast tray was emptied of its food. She looked at the boy. His gaze was still on her as he cocked his head. Aqua shook her head. She replaced the tray and left.

…

"How is he doing?" Eraqus asked his apprentice.

"Well…" Aqua considered the facts, "he has been eating. Yet he seems to be in the same place every single time I bring food up to him." Eraqus nodded.

"Any time now," he told Aqua, "the boy would become an apprentice once we get his name."

…

"Hey," I turned to the sound, not moving from my position on my bed. At the door was a masked boy. He went into my room, locking the door behind him.

"What do you want, Vanitus?" I asked bitterly. I remembered the last fight from the Organization and how I gained his power. The old pain in the back agreed with my bitterness.

"I'm flattered that you know my name," he said.

"I should know your name."

"And what do you mean by that?" Vanitus was at the foot of my bed now.

"What do you want?" I repeated my last question.

He shrugged, "Your name."

"Why?"

"Master Xehanort was impressed by your skills in trying to destroy him. He wants your name."

"I don't care to give my name to someone I don't trust."

"Fine by me," he started to move to the door. "I was going to tell you how to get out of here if you told me." He locked the door behind him when he was outside.

…

"Aqua?" Aqua looked at the boy behind her.

"Ven, I'm kind of busy here with making the boy's dinner," she sighed. They were in the kitchen.

"You spend so much time taking care of him," Ven pouted.

"Here," Aqua placed the spoon back in the pot, "how about you help me bring up his next meal?"

"I guess…"

"There," she poured the soup into a bowl and placed it on a tray. "Let's go, Ven." She started up the stairs with the tray, Ven at her heels.

"Hello," Aqua went into the room with Ven behind. The boy was still looking out of the window. Ven stood by the door while Aqua switched the two trays. The boy turned to see Ven standing at the door. Ven saw his lips move, but no sound came out.

"Can we have your name now?" Aqua sat down on the bed. The boy looked from Ven to Aqua.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked, suspicious.

"We just need to know," Ven said. He felt the boy's stare back on him.

"As if I asked you, Roxas!" After he realized what he had said, the boy looked back out the window.

"Who's Roxas?" Aqua asked.

"… A dear friend of mine," came the answer. Aqua nodded.

"May we please have your name?"

"…"

"Hey." They looked at the source of the new voice. Terra was standing at the doorway next to Ven.

"I thought you were training," Aqua said.

"I was. Then I decided to go up here." He looked at the boy. "Still a no name?"

"He got angry at me and called me Roxas," Ven added in.

"Roxas?"

"A friend of his," Aqua gestured to the boy.

"Hey, how about a match, you and me?" Terra asked the spiky haired boy.

"Can't. Master said he can't leave the room yet," Aqua answered.

"When can he leave the room?"

"Until he becomes an apprentice."

"When did I say that I wanted to become an apprentice?" the boy asked angrily.

"Master thinks you have potential to become a Keyblade master," Ven answered. The boy was shocked.

"I don't need to be an apprentice to become a Keyblade master!" he started to get up, but fell back down on the bed. The look on his face told the three that he was in serious pain.

"Quick! Ven, you go downstairs to get some painkiller. Terra, go and get Master!" Aqua issued the orders. The two boys nodded and headed off to complete their tasks. She tried to comfort the boy, but he just waved her away. Both Ven and Terra came back empty-handed.

"We ran out of painkiller and Master went out somewhere," Terra explained.

"What are we going to do?" Aqua looked at the suffering boy in front of her. He started to talk.

"…I'm…going…to be…fine," he gasped slowly. "Just…get…out!"

"We want to help you," Aqua said sadly.

"Just…get…out!" he threw his pillow and laid on the bed, facing the window.

Terra ducked as the pillow flew to him, "Come on. He wants to be left alone." Terra and Ven went out the room. Aqua looked sadly at the boy breathing hard. Then she closed the door.

…

Aqua opened the door to his room. She could see that he was still staring out the window.

"What do you want?" the boy asked softly.

"Well…" she walked over to him, "we really need your name."

"Why?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. It's just that we would really like to know about you." No response. "I'll go ahead and get dinner ready for you." Aqua took the tray on the nightstand and headed to the door.

"Thanks, Aqua," he said as she closed the door.

…

I continued to stare out the window. The night sky with its many stars was very beautiful. I reached in my pocket and took out a heart locket. I stared at it, thinking about the many memories I hold within me. The locket wasn't that special, but it was something I can hold onto. I quickly stuffed the locket into my pocket when I heard a sound. It was Aqua with my dinner. I became quite accustomed with life here. Aqua would bring me breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Then she would try to get me to tell her my name. After she left, I would finally move from my bed and eat. Next I go back to my position on the bed.

"Here you are," she placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Why?" Aqua looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Everyone needs kindness," she smiled. She started to the door.

"I have enough of this!" I suddenly yelled. Aqua was taken by surprise.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I can't take it here anymore," I looked at her. "I'll tell you. My name is…" I hesitated.

"Yes?" she sat at the foot of my bed.

"My name is…Skyxar."


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

"Finally!" I was in the courts. Sick of being in the room all the time, I was glad to be in the fresh air.

"Cheerful, are we?" I turned to see the masked boy, again.

"What do you want, Vanitus?" I scowled.

"Master Xehanort wants you as his apprentice," he replied.

I angrily shook my head, "I wouldn't become an apprentice to that da-" I was stopped short when hot pain went searing up my backside. I groaned quietly, making sure that Vanitus doesn't hear.

He shrugged, "Be that way then," and walked off. I went back to enjoying the outside.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to be an apprentice, Skyxar?" Aqua asked. The four were in the courts. Skyxar shook his head.

"I didn't come here to become an apprentice," he went back to practicing moves with Terra and Ven.

"What did you come here for then?" Ven asked, narrowly dodging assaults made by Skyxar.

"Top secret, can't tell you," Skyxar did a back-flip to get out of the way of Terra's Keyblade. More pain shot through his body, yet he ignored it.

"Let me guess," Terra brought his blade down, "you were sent here to destroy Master Xehanort because of something that happened a long time ago." The spiky-haired boy looked at Terra in surprise. "So I'm right?"

"I'm not saying anything!" his Keyblade disappeared and Skyxar left the group.

…

"What are we going to do with him?" Aqua asked her master.

"If he doesn't want to become my apprentice, he doesn't have to be forced," Eraqus said to his student.

…

"Skyxar! Dinner is ready!" Ven called up the stairs. No response. "Skyxar!" Ven moved up the stairs. He was about to open the door and announce dinner was ready when voices in Skyxar's room stopped him.

"You've been here too long, Superior! You know the side effects!" a girl's voice cried.

"Look, Lyciae," said Skyxar's voice, "I need to do this. You know how long we have been suffering. If I get rid of Master Xehanort, Kairi would have never appeared on Sora's and Riku's island in the first place! Then we wouldn't exist!"

"Do you know that the Organization is in an uproar right now! You need to go back to the future right now!" Lyciae roared. Ven gasped. The two must have heard his gasp because Skyxar opened the door. In his room, a hooded figure in a black coat, very much like his own, was standing next to him.

"Come on!" Skyxar pulled Ven into his room.

"How much did you hear?" the figure demanded calmly.

"You came from the future?" Ven asked Skyxar.

Skyxar turned to the girl, "He heard that part." He turned back to Ven. "Looks like we're going to have to erase your memories."

"Wait! Why?" Ven asked. He didn't want to lose his memories.

"You heard too much," the girl answered. Ven was stuck in a corner of the room.

"Aqua! Terra! Master!" he started to shout. The three heard the footsteps up the stairs.

"Lyciae, quick! Run!" Skyxar said to his friend. Then he started to scream, holding his stomach.

"I'm not leaving you like this!" Lyciae shouted. She tried to comfort him. But he waved her away.

"I'm…fine," he gasped slowly, just as Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus came up.

"Ven! Are you all right?" Terra asked his friend.

"Skyxar isn't!" Ven told them. They looked over to the other boy. He was breathing really hard, not getting enough air.

"Quick, Terra, help me get Skyxar into the infirmary. Aqua you stay here and watch Ven and her," Eraqus gestured to Lyciae. He and Terra rushed Skyxar to the medical wing.

"May I ask who you are?" Aqua questioned the girl. They were sitting on Skyxar's bed.

"I'm Lyciae," she answered, taking off her hood. She looked to be about Aqua's age. Her long, pale blue hair had some parts striped with red.

Aqua smiled, "You gave your name easily. It took us a long time before we even know Skyxar's name. What happened to him?"

"Aqua, you need to know something about Skyxar and Lyciae," Ven said slowly. "They're…"

"What, Ven?" she asked softly.

Ven was about to answer when Lyciae cut in, "Both Skyxar and I are from the future."

Aqua looked confused, "What?"

"It's true," Lyciae nodded, "Skyxar had a plan to go to the past to stop madness in our time."

"So do you know what happened to him just now?" Ven asked.

"Yes," Lyciae said, "it's a side effect. He gets more pain depending on how long he is in this time period. Me, on the other hand, I'm not affected by this because I didn't have any injuries before that stayed with me until now."

"That means that Skyxar still has injuries from the future?" Aqua questioned. Lyciae nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go and visit him," Ven suggested. The two girls agreed and went down to the medical wing.

…

"Xion!" I suddenly cried out. Eraqus and Terra looked puzzled.

"Are you okay, Skyxar?" Eraqus asked me.

"I've been in worse," I replied bitterly, remembering the time I fought against the Organization.

"Superior!" I looked up to see Lyciae running up to me; Ven and Aqua were also in the room.

"Lyciae," I began slowly, "don't call me Superior here."

She looked confused, "Why not?"

"We know about it already, Skyxar," Aqua told me, "she told us that you two are from the future."

"She did now, did she?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"They needed to know," she said in her defense.

"Wait, you two are from the future?" Terra asked.

I looked from Lyciae to Terra, and back, "I thought you told _everyone_."

She shook her head, "No, only Aqua and Ven."

"Why did she call you 'Superior'? I can see that she is older than you," Eraqus asked me.

_Mental Note: Punish Lyciae when I get back._ "She is older than me," I began, "but I'm the leader of a group that we're both in. That's why she calls me Superior." I gave her a glare, "Even though I told her not to when I'm on this mission."

"I guess we can't do this mission anymore," I scratched my head.

Eraqus nodded, "You should return to where you came from."

"You expect us to go back to the madness?" I shouted. "There's a reason I came here in the first place! To stop the madness we are living in!" I let my rage take over and ran out the door. I ignored the pain that kept shooting up my body.

"Quick, after him!" I heard Eraqus's voice. I knew exactly where I was heading. To Master Xehanort's.


	4. Chapter 4

The Outcome

I kept on running until I found what I was looking for.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Vanitus taunted. Master Xehanort was teaching his apprentice some moves when I showed up.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm here to destroy Xehanort!"

"Destroy Master? Oh dear, you need to go through me first. It would do me some good training to destroy you," Vanitus said. He charged at me, swinging his Keyblade. I blocked the attack with my own Keyblade. We were in lock when I heard a voice.

"Skyxar!" Vanitus turned to look at the source and I flicked my wrist. His Keyblade flew in the air and clattered on the ground. My Keyblade pointed at his chest. I heard the surprised gasps of Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Lyciae.

"Enough!" Xehanort said. He looked at me, "You have a lot of skills. Do you wish to challenge me?"

I shook my head, "I don't wish to challenge you. I wish to destroy you!" I threw my Keyblade across the room. He blocked it with his own Keyblade. I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and rushed towards him. I was so close to destroying him if Lyciae didn't stop me.

"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We should just leave it be, Superior," she said calmly. "We shouldn't mess with the time period."

"Do you seriously want us to suffer?" I shouted, "Do you want Ven and Vanitus to go back to Sora's heart? Do you want Terra and Xehanort to merge hearts to be the man that caused the Heartless madness? Do you want Aqua to be wandering in the Realm of Darkness for twelve years?"

"I don't want you to suffer, Superior," she continued quietly, "How do you think Sora would react if he never met Kairi, Donald, Goofy, or all the friends he made on his adventures?" I flinched as if I had been whipped. I knew she was right. Oathkeeper and Oblivion disappeared.

Lyciae held out her hand, "Let's just go home." I nodded.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to erase some of your memories," I said to the others.

"You're right," Eraqus said.

"Even if you erase our memories," Aqua said, "you will still be in our hearts."

"Thanks, Aqua," I said. Lyciae and I put on our hoods. She opened a dark corridor and walked in. I looked back. Ven, Vanitus, Terra, Aqua, Eraqus, and Xehanort.

"You can never truly forget," I said as I walked into the dark corridor, "No matter how hard you try."

* * *

A/N

I know that this chapter and story was really short. I'm starting on the one when Skyxar meets Sora. Please review so I can improve.


End file.
